


Claws V Cape

by PerverseLeigh



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beer, Clark is cocky, Gen, Logan is a douche, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerverseLeigh/pseuds/PerverseLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly video game between friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws V Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosttotheHoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/gifts).



Fingers flashed and buttons clicked. The air in the arcade was thick with the smell of sweat and wet cigar.

A fidgety guy in a brightly colored uniformed cleared his throat.

“Yeah...?” The weathered guy at the console didn’t even look up from his game. “Whadda ya want?”

“Sir?” The kid squeaked, “You can’t have that in here...”

“What?” The man chugged his beer and handed the can to the kid. “Take care of this for me; would ya?”

“I- Uh... Yeah. Just don't-...” The kid watched with a helpless sigh as the surly man popped open another can. “Never mind.” He took the can and went back behind the counter.

“You know, Logan,” The clean-cut man at the Player Two position scolded his companion. “You really shouldn’t give those guys such a hard time. They really don’t make enough money to put up with you.”

“Then I’m giving them a reason to get a better career.” Logan’s gruff voice huffed as he jammed his fingers into the buttons. His companion sighed and flicked the controls almost faster than the eye could see. “What? He should be in school, or something, right? Not at a dirt job in some ratty mall.”

“Like you care if some kid goes to college.” 

“Nope.” Logan grunted and his dark haired companion heaved another sigh.

“FINISH HIM!” The game console screamed at them and Logan hunched closer to the screen, beating the buttons with his fist and yanking on the joystick like it might squirt.

“DAMMIT, CLARK!” Clark snorted and tapped his set of buttons. 

“K.O.!!!” The console raved and Logan kicked its side. The kid at the counter turned pale and looked like he might be trying to screw up enough courage to speak to Logan about abusing the systems. Clark glanced at the youngster.

“Next week, then...?” Clark suggested.

“Yeah...” Logan was almost pouting. “Let’s go back to that one on the east side. They serve BEER.” For the last word he turned his head toward the counter, shouting at the poor kid. 

Clark waited for Logan to storm out before turning back toward the counter. He took his blazer from the top of the machine where he had hung it, slipped his wallet out of the inner breast pocket and fished some money out. He handed five, one-hundred dollar bills to the attendant and smiled.

“For the damage to your machine.” He explained before slinging his blazer over his arm and strutting out.  
The kid looked down at the money, then at Mr. Kent’s retreating back. He had no idea how he could be friends with that guy. His gazed wandered to the game console they had occupied for the past few hours.

“Shhhiiiii...” He didn’t finish the word. He just watched the sparks shoot from the thing for a second before reaching for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because one of my sister's idiot friends woke my muse and she hit me with a clue-by-four. Sometimes my muse is always cranky in the morning.


End file.
